


He’s Got The Voice.

by Lugianna



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugianna/pseuds/Lugianna
Summary: Optimus Prime is using some of his systems to help run their Base on Earth while it’s being set up. While he is so engaged, Elita One shows up, and Optimus finds he needs to romance his femme, without being able to apply a single touch. It’s a good thing Elita loves his voice.





	He’s Got The Voice.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 breem-about 10 minutes. 1 joor -about 6.5 hours.

He's Got The Voice.

Summary: Optimus Prime is forced to show that he can romance a femme, without needing to touch.

Continuity: Bay Movieverse with a lot of G1 elements. Set after the first Bayverse movie.

He's Got The Voice.

The arrival of the Autobot femmes, Optimus reflected, had, in the short term, been incredibly disruptive so far. It had left him with something of a headache, both figuratively and literally.

The aforementioned disruption was down to the femmes, not that they had done anything actively disruptive, but in the six joors they had been there, just their presence was causing chaos. 

The Autobot Base was, due to more mechs who had arrived, bigger and more complex than it had started out. Thus it had more tasks that needed doing, more data to interpret, and more attention given to the day to day running of the Base. This was usually something all the 'bots shared, giving over a certain amount of their processor power to aid it. One day they hoped to build a central computer to deal with things, but till then, their system would work. Or so they thought.

The problem was that all the mechs had not seen a femme of their own kind for millions of years, and so were distracted by their mere presence. As such, mistakes were made, work needing re-doing was accumulating, work needing to be done was piling up, and guess who had to deal with it? He sighed, not needing to vocalise the obvious.

He did have Prowl helping him, and had had Ratchet, who could still function and pick up some of the burden, but the latter had been forced to go into recharge some time earlier, leaving just the two of them trying to keep the Base running between them.

To set aside the required processor power to monitor communications, scanners, and the internal sensors and systems for just over half the Base, while also trying to get what he could out of the distracted mechs, Optimus had sat in his office, locked his body in that position, and disengaged his motor functions for his arms and legs so he could devote the section of his processors usually concerned with ambulatory and movement to the systems he was having to deal with. The pressure was so great it was almost a physical ache.

A com startled him, and he activated his door to let the newcomer in. He realised he should have asked who it was when Elita walked in. Had he realised it was her, he would have asked her to come and see him later, when the delayed tasks had been done and maybe some of the other 'bots could deal with their distraction better. He was about to ask her to do exactly that, but the moment he looked at her, he realised he could not in conscience send her away.

She stopped before his desk and snapped sharply to attention, saluting.  
"Team Leader Elita-One reporting, sir, ready for debrief, and any other duties."

To anybody who didn't know her as well as he did, even after so protracted an absence, she seemed as crisp and professional as ever, but Optimus could see her optic shutters were dilated and a slight shiver ran through her frame. Elita was extremely charged, so much so that it was affecting her performance. He wondered how long she had been without, because he had fully expected the femmes, who had travelled in a group for the journey, to relieve each other. Either Elita had denied herself relief in anticipation of meeting him, or she had become re-charged since getting here, but either way, he could not, with a clear conscience, send her away without some form of relief. However, he could not just drop what he was doing, either, or it would cause far more trouble than they already had, so re-linking his arms and legs to allow movement just was not an option.

However, because he knew Elita so well, he did have an idea. It was an untested hypothesis; he would have to try it, and hope it worked.

"Team Leader Elita, report," he said, knowing her sense of duty meant he had to debrief first. 

"On our journey here, we passed several Decepticons, Sir, seven in total, who also appeared to be heading this way. We used stealth tactics and do not believe they spotted us, but we do believe they will make Earthfall within the next week."

"Thank you for the warning, Team Leader. Now, I must speak to you." She cocked her head at him as he fixed her with an intense gaze that a human would have described as smouldering.  
"I am currently unable to move, for reasons I shall explain a little later, but that does not mean I cannot appreciate you." He used a special tone of voice that he only used with her, and let his eyes wander appreciatively over her frame, coming to rest on her face and lock with her own optics.

"You are still the most beautiful femme I have ever seen, a real treat for the optics, and I am honoured and humbled that you accepted my advances." He dropped his voice slightly deeper. "I may not be able to physically touch you, but when that changes, I will take your hands in mine and kiss each one, back and palm, and kiss each digit tip on those hands." He let out a gentle engine purr, and he was pleased to hear her vents hitch a little. He knew that Elita loved to hear him talk, and had once told him he had an almost hypnotic, and definitely seductive, voice, and he was relying on that now.

"I shall run my hands up those gorgeous, tapered arms, and onto your shoulders, gaze into your optics, and then I shall kiss you all over your face." He opened his mouth a little, allowed his glossa to flick out at the corners of his mouth, before continuing.  
"Then I shall incline my head to run my glossa along that beautiful, sensitive neck seam of yours, and nip at it once or twice. I shall spread my hands over that exquisite frame, rub them up and down and over your back, as I move my face down to nuzzle at your chest and abdomen. I shall explore the new lines and armouring your Earthly alt has given you, learning to love all the new parts and continuing to love the old frame that is hidden beneath."

He paused, briefly looking at her, seeing the shaking was more visible and hearing her vents speeding up. He smiled slightly, before looking back at her face.

"I will explore you with my face and glossa, I shall see if I can taste where you have been. I shall whisper against your plating how much I have missed you, how many nights I have dreamed about you, every time I have heard something I thought you might like to know of. I shall find with my glossa any scarring or damage that has occurred since we last met, and reacquaint myself with your form. I shall then drop to my knees before you, kneel at your feet as I slide my hands down your back and onto your aft, which I will squeeze and caress as I kiss my way down your abdomen." Another quick look told him she surely could not hold of the now obviously building overload for much longer. That was good.

"I shall run my hands down your wonderfully powerful and tapered legs, squeezing the tyres as I go, accustoming myself to the new contours your Earthly alt has given you. I shall run my hands down your plating, loving your smooth and streamlined hide, and end up worshipping with hands and mouth and glossa at your glorious, steady, dainty feet. Then I shall reach for your hand, and pull you down to join me, and-"

He stopped when she let out a cry of relief as her overload hit, and he regretted not being able to cushion her fall as she dropped to the floor, her optics flickering.  
"This I promise you, my bonded, my mate, this, and so much more," he finished as she lost consciousness completely in front of him.

It was almost a full breem later that she opened her optics and sat up. Her optics were at normal dilation, and the tremor of her limbs was gone.  
"Thank you," she said to him.

At that moment, he felt somebody else - perhaps it was Ratchet - taking on some of the functions he was looking after, and gratefully allowed them to relieve his own burden. He sighed in relief, and then felt more of the systems being taken up by others. Some of the other mechs must have recovered, he surmised. He re-linked his arms and legs, stretching them to be sure they were fully connected.

"Ratchet has just told me that Mirage and Bluestreak are helping out," Elita told him, "with the assist of Moonracer and Chromia, who says Ironhide will be able to join in shortly." She reached out. "I am told that you are the only one who has not yet recharged, but who has borne the greatest weight of the work. Ratchet also says you are to come and get recharged right now, or, and I quote, he will send Ironhide down to drag you into a recharge unit."

Optimus laughed and allowed the mechs and femmes to take over the rest of the systems between them.  
"I am also informed that Arcee, Firestar, and Flareup are giving some of the other mechs some relief, so they should soon be far less distracted then they have been, and things can soon get back to normal."  
"Not normal, Elita," Optimus replied, allowing her to lead him back up towards the medbay. "With you here, things will be far better than normal, at least for me."

She smiled up at him as they got to the med bay. Ratchet took one look at him, and then pointed to the recharge booth.  
"In, Prime," he said. "And you too, Elita, you're both getting a whole joor of recharge.  
He smirked as they looked up at him questioningly.  
"I suspect you'll both be needing the energy when you come out of recharge."

**Author's Note:**

> This was done after hearing how more than one Optimus fan told they imagine Optimus Prime could make them swoon at his feet just by speaking to them. It made me think it might be the same with his femme. This is how this story was born.
> 
> I am also sure that someone suggested this idea (or a similar one) in a PM or a review quite some time ago, but I can't find the PM or review in question, so if you recognise your idea, sing out and credit will be given.


End file.
